yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Pieces
Introduction With the update as of May 10 2019, a new feature has been introduced to the game. Fragments of memory of the princes and their lives have been imbued with the power of dreams and coalesced into these Memory Pieces. You can obtain these pieces for yourself and use them to learn more about the princes, and strengthen yourself in battle. General There are three types of rarity for Memory Pieces: *3★ pieces are of individual princes and have a silver border *4★ pieces are groups of princes from past events or other released merchandise and have a gold border *5★ pieces are newly designed artwork that feature a special story and have an ornate horizontal border. You must level these pieces to their base max of 30 before the story is unlocked. How To Get Them Memory Pieces can be obtained through the special Memory Gacha, and in events as rewards. Viewing Your Pieces Memory Pieces you've obtained can be viewed in one of three ways. First is through the Prince Directory, where there is a tab specifically for Memory Pieces and can be sorted. The second is through the Memory Gallery which can be accessed through the Main Screen. Here you can view your pieces and arrange them in frames for your own viewing pleasure. The third way is through the All Member section from the Prince Management screen. Here you can view your Memory Pieces as well as your Dream Brilliance. Pieces and Brilliance do not affect your inventory space. Strengthening Pieces All Memory Pieces start at level one. They can be strengthened, much like a prince can be leveled up. You can do this with Dream Brilliance in the Training screen. There are three levels of Dream Brilliance: small, medium, and large. Memory Pieces can also go through an Affection Break, however this is done automatically when you obtain a duplicate memory. Strengthening a memory to its maximum will also unlock an EX Skill. Once you've fully maxed a Memory Piece (4/4), further duplicate copies will be turned into Dream Brilliance in accordance with their rarity. Using Memory Pieces Memory Pieces can be equipped to your princes through the Battle Formation screen in the same way you set princes in your battle teams. When looking at a piece's skill, it may refer to only benefitting the セット (SET) prince. This is the prince you have equipped the piece to. Each prince can have one Memory Piece equipped. However they also have a cost, so make sure your team can support the cost of both your princes and your Memory Pieces. If your support prince that you share has a Memory Piece equipped, your friends who use your prince will also get the benefits of the Memory Piece. At their base, Memory Pieces probide minor attack, recovery, and/or HP improvements. However they will also have skills that automatically activate, such as: *Attaching Attack-Up properties to beads at the beginning of a battle *Attaching Heal properties to beads at the beginning of a battle *Inserting bombs at the beginning of a battle. Memory Piece List Memory Piece List